pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Annual Troop Olympics
This is an upcoming story on the various troops meeting in the Annual Troop Olympics. This story is by Daisy. It will include the following troops: *Fireside Girls *Waterfront Girls *Waterford Boys *Lakefront Boys *Oceanview Boys *Firefly Boys *Greenleaf Girls *Snowtop Girls *Icesmoke Troop *Icicledust Boys "Helloz!!!" a girl with brown curly hair jumped into Eric Nevis's backyard. "Not you again!!" Eric muttered under his breath. "Hey," he reluctantly said. "Que haces?" Daisy Hernandez spoke in Spanish. "Daisy, you know I don't speak Spanish!" Eric whined. "I know, but if I said what I just said in Spanish," Daisy dropped her voice to a whisper. "that weirdo neighbor chick you have will get on to me." "Huh?" Eric said, confused. "AAAAH!" a scream was heard as Didi Martinez-Hernandez fell into Eric's backyard. "I'm OKAY!!" she reported. "Disturbing..." Eric muttured. "What did you say?" Daisy asked. "Nothing, nothing." Eric told her. "What's with....that?" Daisy pointed at his Lakefront Boys uniform. "Oh, that! Today's the Annual Troop Olympics, where all the actual troops in Danville compete for the Golden Eagle." Eric explained. "Ki-ki?" Daisy spoke, confused. "The Golden Eagle is a huge trophy given to the troop that is physically, psycologically, intelectually, and emotionally the best." Didi explained. "How do you know that?" Daisy asked. "I'm competing with the Fireside Girls, duh!" Daisy then realized why she was wearing her uniform. "For being a fact whiz, I'm pretty disappointed." "Oh..." Daisy had joined the Fireside Girls once, but she quited as soon as joined when she saw who was troop leader, leaving Didi alone in it. "Well, I don't feel like going so, I guess I'll just hang out with Phineas and Ferb," Daisy commented as she headed to her backyard. "Oh, they're coming with us to support us!!" Didi chirped. And by us, they mean Isabella, ''Daisy thought. "Well, I'll hang out with Matt then." Daisy said. "Why?" Matt quitely walked in. "Everyone's seems to be going to "The Annual Troop Olympics"." Daisy remarked. "I'm going also, you know," Matt said. "I am, after all, troop leader of the Oceanview Boys." "So, it seems you have to come with us.." Didi began. "Fine, fine I'll go with y'all." Daisy said. "And maybe I'll get to reverse engineer some of Phineas and Ferb's inventions!!" Eric exclaimed. "You say that every day!" Daisy complained. "Why do you want to reverse engineer their inventions anyways?" Didi asked. Eric stared off into spaced, and his flashback began. ''A seven-year-old Eric was walking down the street, glowing with his brand new Lakefront Boys uniform. "Maybe I'll show the neighbors my uniform," he thought. At that time he didn't really know Phineas and Ferb, but he was the kind of person who knew people would forgive him. He peered over the neighbors' fence where he saw....... .....a red and green merry-go-round being built by his kid neighbors. "Wow.." Eric was awed at this invention. From there, he ran home, determined to reverse engineer one of their inventions so he could find out how those things worked. "Eric? Eric? Earth to Eric?" Matt was waving his hand in front of his face. "Oh, sorry." Eric blushed. "Come one, let's go or we're gonna be late!" Didi jumped hyperactively. The troop trio walked towards the gate, when Eric turned and hollered, "Aren't you coming Daisy?" Daisy shifted from one foot to another, and muttered, "Yeah, okayz...." AT THE COMPETITION......... Didi catched up to the Fireside Girls. "Where have you been??" a worried Isabella Garcia-Shapiro asked Didi. "I was looking for my uniform. It turned out to be under my bed!" Didi explained. "Didi!!" Daisy stumbled upon them. "Don't you ever leave me alo--" Daisy caught sight of Isabella. "Isabella Garcia-Shapiro." "Daisy Hernandez. How unexpected of you to be here in the Annual Troop Olympics. Which troop are you in??" Isabella's voice was unusual bitter, for she once thought Daisy wanted to take Phineas from her. "I'm not in any troop. I just came to support my family," Daisy gestured toward her sister. "...and friends......" Daisy looked around for Matt and Eric, but they each had went to their corresponding troops. "Okay.....Fireside Girls! REPORT!!!" Isabella called to her friends, which was a signal for Daisy to leave. Daisy waved good-bye to her sister, and walked towards the Oceanview Boys. "Heyz!" Daisy yeled at Matt. "What the heck are you doing!!" "We're......warming up...........for......the first...........race........." Matt responded in between breaths. He and his troop we're doing jumping jacks. "We can't......win a.....race....without being....pre....pared...." "You're guys are going to kill yourselves before the race kills you!" Daisy exclaimed. Matt simply ignored her. Well...good luck with that...." Daisy walked away, while Matt and his troop kept exercising. One of the boys in the back tripped and his cap flew off. The boy ran, trying to catch it, until a Lakefront Boy scout caught it. "Oh, thanks Farley!!!" The Oceanview Boys scout thanked him. "No prob!!" Farley jogged back to his troop, where Eric was giving a speech. "Our sister troop, the Fireside Girls, have won the Golden Eagle many times since they were formed by John A. Lakefront's cousin. Why can't we win it? We won it ten years ago, and we can win it again. So, go Lakefront Boys!!" The rest of the troop echoed, and gave each high fives. From a distance, the Snowtop Girls where watching. "What a bunch of losers," Abbie Norman remarked. "Okay girls, are we gonna win this competition??" "YES!!" the troop echoed. "Great, and you know how we are going to win that big gold trophie?? By cheating, Abbie Norman way!" the heartless leader comfirmed. A girl in the very back raised her hand. "Isn't cheating against the rules???" She asked. "Duh!! That's how we are going to win!! By breaking the rules!!" Abbie slyly replied. "But wouldn't that disqualify us from the competition?" the same girl asked. "Of course, it would," Abbie narrowed her eyes at her. "But not if we don't get caught. Are you going to say anything??" Abbie spat in her face. The poor Snowtop Girl shook her head furiously. "Good, because then I would've discontinued you from this dimension." Abbie pointed her Monster-Truck-Away-inator she had borrowed from her father's old roommate at her. The scout gulped. Abbie smiled warmly, but her eyes showed cruelty. Abbie stood up. "Any more questions?" silenced followed. "Good, 'cause now we start planning!" The troop leader thought that no one had seen their little conversation, but little did she know that a certain Fireside girl had watched the whole scene from behind a nearby bush. "Oh no!!" Gretchen gasped. "I--I can't let this happen!! I've got to tell the rest of the girls!!" Gretchen quickly scanned around her, and ran as fast as she could to the Fireside Girls' meeting place. The rest of the girls were stretching to warm-up for their first competition, the tug-of-war. Gretchen walked up to Isabella, and quickly whispered into her ear what had just happened. "Of course! Only someone like Abbie would cheat! Except, of course, the Waterfront Girls would also do something like that. We have to stop this! Fireside Girls, front and center!" Isabella called for the rest of the troop to come. After Isabella explained the scenario to her troops, she said, "Girls, we can't report them to the authorities right before the games; it's too late for that. We need to stop them from cheating!" "But how??" Holly asked. "We're going to have to counter-cheat.." "While competing?" Didi stood up. "Can we actually do that??" "Normaly, we couldn't, but we can, because we have a couple of friends that no one else has!!" Isaeblla said with confidence. "Oh, you mean Patricia and Florence?" Didi asked. "No, actually I--" Isa was again interrupted by Didi again. "Or do you mean Daisy and Emily?" "Didi, you're not list--" "I know, you're talking about--" Isabella interrupted Didi this time. "I mean, Phineas and Ferb!" she pratically yelled. "Oh, hehe, I knew that....." Didi was embarrassed. "With them, we'll have the things we need to counter-cheat." Isabella continued. "And you'll also be with Phineas for the whole day!!" Holly added. Izzy blushed, but then her smile faded. Unless Isabelle or Daisy decide to show up....... "Where are they anyway?" Katie squinted. "I'm not sure..." Didi answered as she fell into datdreams about Ferb. Actuall, The Flynn-Fletchers were just down the street, in their car. As Linda drooped them off, she saw somenone very familiar.... "Boys, as soon as the competition is over, I want you to call me to pick you up, okay?" Linda asked her son and stepson. "Sure!" Phineas responded, and Ferb nodded. She let them go, and made her way to where a group of young boys and girls were assembling to form groups. She tapped an adult's shoulder. The woman turned around. "Linda?" "Lily?" Linda asked. The two grown woman shrieked like six-year-old girls and hugged each other. "I can't believe you're here!" "I know! Why are you here?" Lily asked her long-lost best friend. "Oh, I'm here to drop off my two boys so they can be with their friends. Are you here be--" Linda started, but Lily cut her off. "No, no. I'm just here to help my former troop." "You mean our former troop." "I guided it." "I helped you guide it!" They both laughed. In the distance, a car alarm went off. "Oh, that seems to be my car! Well, good bye!" Linda walked away. "I will call you later!" "Bye!" Lily called. She turned to the troop. "Okay guys, this is the day!" (TO BE CONTINUED!!) Category:Fanon Works Category:Daisy56's Pages Category:Fireside Girls